


Cheap Thrills

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Blow Job, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP; sex in the backseat of a car written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7804.html?thread=21262716#t21262716">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/"><b>st_xi_kink</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Thrills

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/) for the quick beta. ♥

McCoy, like everyone else in the Academy, is stunned that Kirk managed to beat the Kobayashi Maru. Kirk, of course, waves the whole thing away with a shrug and a grin, but he drapes an arm across McCoy's shoulder and says, "Let's celebrate."

So they go out for drinks, just a few as an honorary congratulations to Kirk's feat. After drink two, when McCoy is about to propose they return to their rooms and get some sleep, Kirk decides the evening should end with a nice, relaxing drive through the countryside first. He waits until McCoy is in the car and they're already halfway down the street before he mentions it, of course.

McCoy glares, folds his arms across his chest and sits through the ride up until Kirk parks the car in the middle of nowhere. "Now what?" McCoy finally snaps, searching through the dark to see what possible reason Kirk has to stop here.

"I wanted to celebrate," Kirk says easily, turning in the driver's seat and grinning at McCoy.

"We did that. With liquor--"

Kirk's hand slides over McCoy's thigh, rising higher until he's cupping McCoy.

"Jim," McCoy growls in warning.

"It's what the back seat of cars were made for. C'mon." Kirk hops out of the car.

McCoy is determined to stay right in the passenger's seat until Jim gets some damn sense, but the door is opening, and Kirk is tugging him out of the car and shamelessly palming his dick through his pants. McCoy stumbles out and before he can catch his balance, Kirk is shoving him into the backseat and crawling over him.

"Jim--"

Kirk silences McCoy's protests with a hard kiss, nibbling and sucking on McCoy's bottom lip as he thumbs open McCoy's pants.

"Just go with it, Bones," Kirk says, voice tinged with a barely suppressed laugh.

"I'm not some goddamn teenager," McCoy grumbles, but the rest of his words are lost to a moan when Kirk wraps his hand around McCoy's cock, bringing it to an aching hardness with a few firm squeezes. McCoy's head drops back, and he exhales a, "Damnit!" when the back of his skull strikes the door.

Kirk's lips tighten into a thin line. McCoy rubs the back of his head and aims a pointed glare at Kirk, daring him to laugh. Kirk's mouth just quirks into a sympathetic grin.

"This is ridiculous," McCoy hisses. "This is what beds are made for, not the back seat of a damn--"

"Oh, c'mon." Kirk squeezes McCoy's erection again. "You can't tell me you've never done this before."

McCoy scowls. "I'm not some blushing virgin on prom night, and you can't win me over with a smile."

Kirk chuckles. "How about a blowjob?"

Kirk drops his head before McCoy can counter with a scathing retort and with one broad sweep of his tongue, licks McCoy's erection from base to tip before he closes his mouth around the crown and softly begins to suck.

McCoy chokes out a moan, barely stopping his head from banging against the door a second time. His left hand drops to Kirk's hand while his right grips the headrest of the passenger seat. The kid's got a mouth on him and a tongue that has McCoy's hips jerking before he can abort the motion. And apparently Kirk has no gag reflex because the back of his throat tightens around the tip of McCoy's dick. McCoy sucks in a gasped breath, his arm falling and his elbow striking the door with a hard thunk that makes his whole arm tingle.

"Damnit, Jim!" McCoy tries to shake out the sudden numbness that has spread down to his hand.

"This'll make you feel better," Jim says and then his mouth is on McCoy's cock again, sucking and licking and bobbing in earnest.

And while McCoy's elbow still hurts, his fingers beginning to tingle from the impact, and while he still thinks he's too old for this crap, Kirk's steadily convincing him that having your dick sucked in the back seat of a car might be a pretty damn good idea after all. McCoy's hand scrabbles for purchase again and drops to Kirk's head as pleasure whips through him, tightening his balls with each lash of Kirk's tongue.

McCoy's thighs vibrate with tension, and he's starting to get a crick in his damn neck and then Kirk is tonguing the crest of his dick. McCoy's hand spasms in Kirk's hair as he comes on a strangled moan, shuddering with each glide of Kirk's tongue lapping him clean.

For a brief moment, McCoy slumps back, boneless, his head buzzing and another shiver racing up his back before the impending crick in his neck has him shifting to sit up straighter.

"So," Kirk says casually, his warm, fond grin firmly in place, "was it good for you?"

Kirk laughs when McCoy glares at him, brows furrowed in a scowl as he tucks himself back into his pants. Then McCoy's mouth slants into a wicked smile, and he reaches out a hand to cup Kirk through his jeans, McCoy's palm pressing firm and slow over the bulge of Kirk's erection.

McCoy's rough voice is pitched low as he says, "Now we're going to finish this up my way, in a damn bed."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Kirk says and then slides out of the car with a smug grin.


End file.
